Technical Field
The present invention relates to nanodevices, and more particularly to devices and methods for analyzing genetic material strands.
Description of the Related Art
Current techniques for analyzing DNA strands employ optical detection with specially designed fluorescence marks. Such techniques incur high costs due the fluorescence molecules and suffer from low resolution due to optical limits. A cost-effective method with high resolution is thus in high demand to reduce the overall cost of the DNA sequencing and assembly.